


Understanding

by pagen_godess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It's about an even mixture of the two, Time Travel, of a sort, or maybe he's dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: But right now seeing the fear in the younger him just made Sora wish he could reach out and take the keyblade from little him and cover the child's eyes so that the bad things in all the world's couldn't touch him. He didn't want little Sora to have to face the pain that he had. He wanted this Sora to stay innocent and unaware of the danger that seemed to lurk in every shadow that stretched too long.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When We Are Older You'll Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359058) by Maggie "Moogle" Mae. 



The last thing Sora remembered before he standing behind his younger self ankle deep in the water coming in from the ocean was opening a portal to the dream realm. He hadn't been aiming for any particular world but instead for a way to escape the four Seekers of Darkness that had been trying their hardest to kill him.

He'd served his purpose they'd said and now he was too much of a nescence to let live. Sora supposed that he should be flattered that out of all of them they seemed to find him the biggest threat. Especially when Riku and Mickey could fight just as well as he could.

Though it might not have had anything to do with his fighting skills and more to do with his odd ability to house damaged hearts. Yen Sid had theorized that if Ven or Roxas fell to the darkness that their hearts wouldn't fade but would probably find their way back to the protection that Sora's heart offered.

Sora wasn't quite so sure that that was how it worked but some sort of explanation was better than nothing. It didn't explain why he could do it and him not knowing why didn't stop people from asking about it. And ask about it people did. Sora didn't know how word had spread but it had in the few worlds that seemed more connected to each other than others.

So people the people who knew his as a keyblade wielder asked and kept asking no matter how many times Sora said he didn't know why he could do it. They never quite seemed believe him but eventually they left him alone and started their own rumors about why he could shelter hearts.

He'd only ever given one person the closest thing to an answer he had and that had been because it had been Cloud who'd asked. Cloud who was still struggling with the darkness in his heart. Sora was beginning to think that Sepheroth was something like Vanitus but he probably wasn't right. So Sora had given Cloud his very best attempt at an answer.

"When I was little," Sora had said, "My dad used to pick me up when I was mad at Riku for knowing how to do something better than I could or angry because Tidus cheated at a game and his father didn't care that he had. He'd hold me close and say,"

"Sora the greatest power in the entire world is kindness and there isn't nearly as much of it as there should be. Be kind Sora because you're much better at it than you are at anything else. Be kind even when you're anergy and be kind when you're sad. Give people who hurt you a second chance because you never know how much kindness they've been given in life but be careful about third chances. Life is full of pain because pain helps us grow but above all be kind because kindness helps you grow even more."

Sora tried so very hard to live by those words. He'd given Riku a second chance when his friend had lost his way and Lea as we'll when the nobody was trying to bring his friend back. Sometimes Sora can't help but wonder if Vanitas would have been kinder if he hadn't been left with Xehanort after he and Ven had been split apart. Vanitas could wish for his other half all he wanted but there was no putting the two back together now. They'd been apart too long for anything more than a temporary merger.

Vanitus and his hurting heart wasn't what Sora should be focusing on however. No, what needed Sora's focus now was the fact that he could look down and see himself. Little fourteen year old him with Keyblade in hand and knee's shaking in fear. Sora could remember this day but he couldn't remember being so small. Little him just barley came up to the bottom of the V in his shirt and even then that bit was all hair so he was probably a few inches shorter than that.

Had he really been doing this for almost four years?

Sometimes before seemed like it had only been yesterday. But more often than not after seemed like it had stretched on for forever. There had been so much pain and sometimes the fighting never seemed to end and some small part of Sora hoped it never did because he was good at it in a way that he'd never been with school.

But mostly Sora wanted the fighting to stop so that the worlds and the people on them would be as safe as possible. He'd take a universe at peace with itself even if it meant he had to go home and struggle to learn things he should had learned years before but hadn't because he'd been off saving the universe with a talking duck and dog.

But right now seeing the fear in the younger him just made Sora wish he could reach out and take the keyblade from little him and cover the child's eyes so that the bad things in all the world's couldn't touch him. He didn't want little Sora to have to face the pain that he had. He wanted this Sora to stay innocent and unaware of the danger that seemed to lurk in every shadow that stretched too long.

He couldn't do that however because stopping little Sora here meant that he wouldn't exist as he was now and that all the worlds he had helped would fall into darkness and sleep.

So instead he place a strong hand against little Sora's back and gave him a soft push forward. Because it was forward that he needed to go and forward he'd need to keep going because to stop and look back was something that neither of them would have the luxury of doing.

" _Don't be scared._  
_For you possess the strongest weapon in the world._  
_The Keyblade comes from the power within you._  
_So don't be afraid_."

Sora watched as the younger him darted through the surf and towards the stairs that would take him to the bridge. In a few moments he'd face down his first Darkside and after that Destiny Islands would crumble around him and he'd be snatched up by the magic that would take him to Traverse Town.

Sora sighed as he turned in the surf (and on little him) and looked out over the dark ocean waters. He should be getting back as well. It wouldn't take long for Donald and Goofy to realise that he was missing and he'd left a big enough mess fighting that they'd be worried about what had happened to him. Hopefully they'd go to Yen Sid's tower if they left the world before he got back. The last thing Sora wanted to do was bounce from world to world looking for them.

Ultima flickered into his hand with a mere thought. The blade began to glow before he'd raised it halfway into the air. By the time it was raised into the proper position only the very tip was glowing.

"Time to go back." Sora said to himself as the world around him fell away and the dive portal opened. The aches and pains of the fight he'd ran from began to sneak into his muscles and bones but that was okay. There were plenty of soft green healing orbs floating in the space before him. Sometimes it seemed like the worlds knew what Sora needed before he did.

He'd get back to Donald and Goody and explain that he'd been out of magic and that most of his potions had shattered in his pocket from a hard impact and not even he was stupid enough to stay in a fight that was stacked against him so of course he'd gotten away the only way he knew how by opening a portal and diving in. And yes he knew that they'd worry but what was he supposed to do die?

There was a lecture in his future. Probably many lectures from half a dozen different people but that was okay. Worry was its own form of kindness and Sora needed all the kindness that his friends would give him. And in return he'd give them every ounce of kindness that he could because they were in the middle of a war and kindness was something everyone needed.

So as Sora fell through the entry portal for the world before him he wished little him the best of luck.

"Be strong and be brave but mostly be kind because everyone needs kindness."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I saw a picture put my fingers to the keyboard and this appeared. There a bit of head cannon in here. And that head cannon is that if the Seekers were smart they'd kill Sora before the end of the game but that's not going to happen. Even if I do wish there'd be a fake death scene. Maybe I should try and write that.


End file.
